The Dr. Fad Show/Catchprhases
Opening Spiel ''(after intro) Grab your (insert 2 crazy inventions), (insert crazy action or warning), because it's time for the Dr. Fad Show, the game show that gives you a sneak peek of what the kids motion thingamajigs and brainstorms, the next thing that just might be the next (insert 2 crazy inventions)! See tomorrow's inventions today on The Dr. Fad Show! And here's your host, a man who (insert crazy or funny phrase here), (Ken Hakuta, otherwise known as) DR. FAD! '' Catchphrases "(Okay,) Let's see some of the wacky inventions that our audience brought with us today! Who's got a cool invention?" - Dr. Fad "Okay, what do you have here?" - Dr. Fad (when he selects someone to show his/her invention) "Let's hear it for (name), and his/her (invention)!"- Dr. Fad after the contestant shows his/her invention. "Who else has something cool?" - Dr. Fad "As you can see, our show is all about creating and inventing. We've interviewed hundreds of kids, checked out their ideas, and chose the best inventors to join us on the (Dr. Fad) show. They'll demonstrate their brilliant creations for points and prizes, with our studio audience as judges. And, we'll put our contestants to the test! They'll have to create something new right on the spot, in our Fad Lab." - Dr. Fad "Dr. Fad: Jim/David, did we mention about the grand prize today? Jim/David: No, Dr. Fad, but we're about to! Strap yourselves in Fadsters, because our grand prize is... a trip on the Earth Shuttle program to Epcot Center at Walt Disney World!" - when mentioning the grand prize "That's great!" - Dr. Fad "Who's up first/our contestants today?" - Dr. Fad "(insert name), COME ON UP!" - Jim/David "Alright, (insert contestant)! Welcome to the show!" - Dr. Fad "Welcome to the show, inventors!" - Dr. Fad "Okay guys, it's time to get ready for our first round. This is called the Fad Lab challenge. Here's how it works: The winner of this round is gonna receive 30 points, the first runner up will receive 20 points, and the second runner up will receive 10 points. Dr. Fad, tell us what today's first Fad Lab challenge?" - Jim/David "Today's Fad Lab challenge is called (insert name of challenge). Your task is to (insert explanation of rules). Got it? Run into the Fad Lab! Go/Start!" - Dr. Fad "Time's up in the Fad Lab! Let's see how our contestants did!"- Dr. Fad when time was up in the Fad Lab Challenge. "Okay, let's pull back the barriers!" - Jim "Roll back the partitions!" - David "The winner of the Fad Lab challenge is (insert name)!" - Dr. Fad "The score is (insert top scoring player) with (insert score), (insert first runner up) with (insert score), and (insert second runner up) with (insert score)." - Jim/David "(Studio/Kids in the) Audience and home viewers, it's time for you to be the judge. Which invention do you think is the best?" - Dr. Fad "The winner is (insert name), and his/her (invention)!" - Dr. Fad "Jim/David, let's add up the two rounds, and find out who our champion is!" - Dr. Fad "Our second runner up is (insert name) with (insert score), our first runner up is (insert name) with (insert score), and our grand prize champion with (insert score), is (insert name)!" - Jim/David "Congratulations (insert winner)! Congratulations, everyone! Jim/David, what are the prizes for today?" - Dr. Fad "Dr. Fad, all of our contestants will be receiving (insert prizes and their descriptions). And our grand prize winner will be going to the Earth Shuttle program at Epcot in Walt Disney World!" - Jim/David Tagline "We're almost out of time, and remember, if you want to be a contestant, send us a letter with your name, address, phone number, and a picture of your invention to: "The Dr. Fad Show, P.O. Box 11777, Washington, D.C., 20008". See ya on the next/next time on the Dr. Fad Show. And remember... "Don't just follow fads... CREATE THEM!"" - Dr. Fad & Audience Category:Quotes & Catchphrases